Ultraviolet (UV) light is commonly used to detect fluorescing substances that may be invisible to the human eye under regular visible light. Detecting fluorescing bodily substances, such as blood, semen, saliva, or urine on victims of assault, typically requires costly equipment to illuminate areas of the victim's body with a special UV lamp, and record the images with a special camera configured with a special lens. In developing counties, the cost of such equipment can be prohibitive, preventing diagnosis and subsequent treatment of victims, particularly in rural areas that have no access to a health facility that can accommodate such expensive equipment.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.